1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging, particularly to molded setup stackable image display packaging boxes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Boxes generally are of two forms: "folding boxes" that are produced, shipped, and stored with the tops bottoms, and sides folded flat, and then are set-up at the location of use; and, "set-up boxes" that are sold in a three-dimensional, box-like, assembled form. Conventional boxes are generally made of cardboard in a limited number of shapes and configurations. For example, rectangular, round, heart, oval, octagonal, and square. These boxes are generally flat on the top, bottom, and all side surfaces. Most boxes that are used for packaging and that suggest the contents inside the box (through labeling or through putting the top of the box on the bottom therefore exposing the contents, and then covering the entire arrangement with cellophane or shrink wrap) are conventional, no matter what their configuration, size, or materials. Such boxes do not provide any additional aesthetic attibutes.
The more usual the shape--square or rectangular, the more likely the box will be of the folding type, made of one piece, and opened by unfolding one end. The more typical "set-up boxes" have separate tops and bottoms, and are opened by lifting the top from the bottom. If the box contains an item, it is generally sealed with some sort of cellophane or plastic shrink wrap in order to prevent tampering with the contents. Or, in the case of contents of more expensive items, such as cosmetics, there is frequently a "window" of plastic or cellophane. The contents of the box can be viewed through this "window" without breaking the seal.
In the case of even more expensive items, or items that have a wide range of quality, color, or composition, the bottom of the box containing the contents might be wrapped in cellophane, or shrink wrapped. This allows prospective purchasers to view the contents without disturbing them. In this instance, the top of the box may be left on and the entire box may then again be wrapped in cellophane or shrink wrap plastic. Or, the top of the box may be removed and turned over so that the bottom of the box is set into the top of the box, and the entire contents and both parts of the box are then sealed in a shrink wrap.
The conventional box is made of cardboard. The more expensive the box and its contents, the more enhancements that are usually made to the basic cardboard box. For example, the box may be covered with a "skin" of paint, paper, plastic or fabric which is applied in some manner directly onto the structural cardboard. The next most expensive version is a box has a top and/or a bottom that appears to be "wrapped" in paper, plastic, or fabric materials.
The next most expensive will be a high quality "skin" or "wrapped" material, with nesting dividers in the bottom section. Such boxes generally have an aesthetic ornament attached to the top, such as ribbons, a sprig of holly or mistletoe, or a toy. Boxes for expensive chocolates frequently have a rose or another flower made of fabric attached to the top of the box.
There are a number of boxes that are made of cardboard or lightweight wood or metal that are hinged, allowing the user to simply lift back the top without detaching it from the box.
In conventional packaging, the contents of the boxes are advertised by labels on the outside of the box, and/or on the outside of the shrink wrap or cellophane-sealed covering. In some cases the shape of the box is so familiar that outside labeling may not even be required even though it is usually present, such as a milk carton, a fishing tackle box, or a brief case. And, in other cases, the item(s) itself may be shrink wrapped in clear plastic. Still other boxes have a clear plastic "bubble" or a "window" that reveals the contents easily to the purchaser.
As to storing, shipping, inventorying, and displaying, there are a number of examples of "nesting" containers that are molded that fit together in a box in such a way that the optimal number of units can fit within a box with a minimal amount, or wasted "dead space." However, there is nothing aesthetic, or definitive about those containers, even though they are quite practical, frequently accommodating a handle in the cavity that admits the nesting feature.
In addition, there are a number of examples of the products "nesting" together in layers such as in fruit and egg cartons in a master box.
Another example is the plastic container for face masks such as those used for Halloween costumes. (Goldberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,629, Jun. 12, 1984) These plastic containers "sandwich" the face masks between clear, rigid, molded top and bottom containers. These containers must be hung on a stem for display. Stacking of these masks is difficult. The container must be made of impermeable plastic. The hygienic advantage of the protective packaging of the face mask is enjoyed only by the ultimate purchaser. The purchasers and all other shoppers before them have been exposed to the potential contamination from all prior shoppers "trying on" the mask packaging. Therefore the underlying premise is defeated by the very package that was designed for hygienic reasons.
The foregoing "mask" package requires transparency, plastic, and is limited to that particular product. All "masks" must be exactly the same in order to nest. Unlike masks are not likely to nest, therefore defeating the second purpose, to compactly ship, store, and display the product.
The mask package example shape also consumes virtually the entire surface, front and back, leaving flat only the very edges that fit the front and back of the container together. This reduces space for information about the product, advertising, discriptive inducements, pricing, and bar coding. Finally, the mask container is not reusable for any other product or use.
Conventional boxes are generally stacked on shelves and must be taken down in order to see the top labels, contents, and designs. In the event that a projecting decorative item has been added to the top of the box, it is impracticable to stack them one on top of the other without an accommodating frame or space to protect the decorative item on top of the box. In addition, a frame is required to keep the box sufficiently level to prevent sliding and toppling of stacks of the boxes. The most typical example is the Valentine's Day heart shaped box of candy with a floral arrangement on top.
Frequently, conventional boxes do not stack well one on top of the other (without the risk of sliding or toppling over) because of the "convex curve" that was created when the shrink wrap or the cellophane wrap was added to the box. Therefore many conventional boxes are placed on their short side, one beside the other like books. This type of display and storage prevents the sliding and toppling problem and the advertising opportunities on top of the boxes. This also makes the advertising and information printed on the side of the box difficult to read. Of course this type of display--on the side of the box--requires row end supports to prevent the entire row from sliding or toppling over. Otherwise retailers are forced to provide display shelving in order to accommodate the horizontal writings on the side of boxes that stack in that manner.
Conventional boxes generally require shelves on which to display them commercially, either stacked or standing on their side. In warehouse types of commercial settings, conventional boxes can be left in their master box as consumers remove them from that shipping box.
When a box is unusually shaped, for example when the top is shaped like an egg, a separate sleeve must be provided to enclose the egg-shaped top. (Brecher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,359, Jul. 30, 1974) The additional sleeve surrounds and supports the egg-shaped top in an upright position. This type of container generally requires that the entire bottom be shaped in the manner of the entire top that is completely convex, limiting the advertising and product information space. In addition, the types of products that can be contained within is restricted to wrinkleable items, such as stockings and undergarments, or food. Another embodiment of the same concept takes on a square shape, that also permits nesting. In both instances, the top of the box is the entire unusual shape. Such containers also lack advertising area and readability and visibility of advertising copy. These containers are not reusable. These containers are generally handled a great deal in the marketplace because of the variety of choices in the product, e.g., the size, color, texture, styles, and types of stockings.
Another familiar example is a velvet or satin jewelry box that frequently has a curved molded top, which is invariably enclosed in another box that has square corners, such as a rectangle or a square.
There are a number of containers that generally contain liquids that are stackable and have a "nesting" feature that permits the top and neck of the container below to fit into an indentation in the lower side of the container above (A. P. J. Wiseman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,824, Jul. 9, 1968) This type of container wastes space in shipping, storing, and displaying, because no matter how they are stacked, there is dead space on the side of every other layer when the containers are arranged. The stackability of the number of such containers is greatly limited, because they can be interlocked only one row deep; the ratio of base to height is restrictive; weight of the product is required to keep the stack upright; the recess in the bottom and the projection of the top cap, neck, and handle on the top are too shallow to assure a sufficient interlock to stabilize the stack. In the one instance (Brandt, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,793, Feb. 21, 1989) one container can only be placed one on top of the other. In the other instance, the interlocking can only be accomplished side to side, for as long a row as is deemed acceptable, and then "pyramided" to one bottle on top if desired. Therefore, the nesting stability is questionable. This stacking method also greatly limits the quantity of inventory that can be displayed, being wider at the base than at the top.
Other containers that stack, are stacked one on the top of the other. These containers are unstable, because when one is stacked on top of the other, the size, shape, contents, and materials that make up the container fail to provide stability. These containers do nest in that the top, neck, and frequently the handle nest in a cavity in the bottom of the container above. The depth of the fitting is too shallow to provide adequate stability so that there is a risk of the entire stack toppling.
Still other containers exists that are generally more attractive, and which occasionally take on unusual shapes, usually to package foods (H. R. Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,267, May 30, 1964). These containers are undesirable because there is dead space, regardless of the configuration between the containers for shipping, storing, and displaying. Because these containers do not interlock in some fashion, they cannot be easily displayed. Frequently such containers require additional packaging to protect the contents, the package, and to prevent slippage during shipping and handling, and consequently increasing the cost. The very nature of the contents of these packages requires that the container be disposable. Most of the containers are not reusable.
Summarized, none of the current packaging--such as the mask, while nesting, fails to provide stackability to a significantly applicable (economical effectiveness) degree. The nesting stability is questionable and limited in all instances of stackability. All of the patents reviewed are severely restricted to their individual use. None are capable of being used in a variety of applications more than a multiple of 2. All of the prior art must be exactly the same front and back or top and bottom in order to nest. Flat boxes generally must be stored horizontal or vertical, thereby reducing the exposure of the advertising on the top of the box, or additional shelf space is required to display the box on a diagonal support. Most products require waterproof containers to keep moisture out or liquids in and are generally made of plastic or covered with cellophane or shrink wrap plastic. Most of the current packaging and patents reviewed are not ecologically acceptable, in that they are generally made of plastic or require cellophane or plastic sealing and are not generally reusable.